


Hullabaloo

by peonygreenhand



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the commotion in the Whovian fandom over the 50th Anniversary Trailer not being allowed to be broadcast outside of Comic-Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hullabaloo

Title: Hullabaloo  
Author: peonygreenhand  
Rating: G  
Characters The Doctor (11th), Clara Oswin Oswald  
Words: 100  
Author Note: Response to the July 19th's challenge word of the day from Oxford Dictionaries Online. Word was hullabaloo.  
Author Note1: Inspired by the commotion in the Whovian fandom today over the 50th Anniversary Trailer not being allowed to be broadcast outside of Comic-Con.

&&&&

Pronunciation: /ˌhʌləbəˈluː/

Definition of hullabaloo: a commotion; a fuss

&&&&

“I don’t understand what all the hullabaloo is about - people getting their knackers in a twist.” The Doctor reveals a small blue bottle from his pocket.

“Doctor, what is that?” Clara asks.

“Why it is a bottle of an all-purpose leak detector. One of BBC’s most fascinating inventions.” He begins a demonstration of the product. “You see, you just pour a little of it on here and it pulsates out a signal when the contents of this 50th Anniversary trailer of Doctor Who materialises on YouTube destroying any computer on site.” He grins. “Better than the viewers getting deleted!”

FIN


End file.
